Long handled cleaning tools, such as brooms, mops, rakes, and shovels have historically been difficult to set down without having to lay the entire tool on the ground, or rest the tool against a wall or other vertical surface. While repeatedly setting down and then picking up a long handled tool may not be difficult for some, for those with limited physical abilities, this task can be very difficult. Still further, even though walls or vertical surfaces may sometimes be available for resting a long handled tool against, often times after resting the tool against a wall, the device will fall to the ground, thus putting the user of the tool in the same situation as had she originally placed the tool on the ground.
Further, operation of a typical household requires the use of more than one long handled tool. For example, many households use two or more of a broom, a mop, a rake, and a shovel to complete any number of household chores. As a result, the aforementioned problems arise with each of these tools. Thus, including a permanent fixture on any single tool does not necessarily provide the most economical solution for the aforementioned problem because a permanent fixture would increase the overall price of each tool. While it is known to rest or store long handled devices on a hook, hanger, or other clip mechanism, these storage facilitation devices do not help users during use of any one of the previously mentioned long handled tools.
Still further, long handled tools have handles of varying lengths, diameters, and may be formed from a number of materials. As a result, a fixture or device that is attachable to a single type of long handled tool may not be compatible with other tools having differing sizes or comprising different materials. Currently, no device exists that solves the aforementioned problems. As a result, a device that is attachable to many different types of long handled devices that can be easily engaged or disengaged by a user to allow a user to rest a wide variety of long handled tools in an upright position would be desirable. The following disclosure provides for a device that solves one or more of the aforementioned problems.